seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Hunter Pirates (KDAU)
Introduction This is a crew of old era style pirates who sail the seas in search of adventure and riches (in the Kai De Avalon Universe or KDAU). Crew Members ' ' 'Kai De Avalon' Kai is the Captain of the Star Hunter Pirates and the cause of their unusual name. Kai is genius martial artist who at a young age chose to become a bounty Hunter. He trained himself with every Master he could find, absorbing their techniques and becoming stronger. Finally after many years Kai decided to become a pirate to search the seas for riches and adventure. ' ' 'Savio Koralen ' Savio is the First Mate of the Star Hunter Pirates and the first member to join the crew. Savio has a penchant for capturing or defeating his opponents with out killing them. As his mind set of being a police officer still persists. ' ' 'Reiko Takahina' Reiko is the Cook of the Star Hunter Pirates and the second member to join the crew. Reiko is a former head chef at a 5-star restaurant in a town famous for its high class cuisine. However the town also was famous for the number of Mafias who struggled for power in the town's shadows. A Mafioso decided to try and steal a free meal from her restaurant by posing as a critic, but was discovered and driven away (with Kai's help). Afterwards Reiko was no longer safe in her town and left with the Star Hunter Pirates who helped her. ' ' 'Dr Jarek Starosta ' Jarek is a former Marine Doctor whom left the service after he saw the amount of enforced recruitment into their ranks. He was made to treat many Marines who suffered mental breakdowns from the viscious acts that they were forced to do. When the Star Hunters intervened aginst the Marine when they tried to take the towns supplies for their own, he knew that these were the people he wanted to sail with and helped them fight. He went on to be the third member to join the crew. ' ' 'Doriana Aylen' Doriana is the Animal Tamer and a Fighter of the Star Hunter Pirates. She was the fourth member to join the crew. Doriana is a naturalist and animal tamer whose dream is to see the rarest animals in the world. To further her dream she became the animal tamer to a rich nobleman who was a collector or rare animals. However her benefactor's tastes changed and he became obsessed with seeing the creatures fight to the death. Doriana refused and tried to escape freeing the animals as she went, but the nobleman hunted her down. At which point she was rescued by the Star Hunters and went on to join the crew. ' ' 'Dr Julius Cascini' Julius is a Genius Scientist and Inventor, whom over his career has created many weapons and technologies that revolutionised the world of science. His areas of specialism being weapons, robotics, cybernetics, data gathering and data collation. He was the fourth member to join the crew. He became the fifth member to join the Star Hunter Pirate Crew. ' ' 'Zordan' Zordan is the Android creation of Dr Julius Cascini, whom he considers his father and is his father's proudest creation. Zordan is designed to adapt and artificially evolve to improve himself. He joined the Star Hunter Pirates to stay with his father and as such was the sixth member to join. ' ' 'Luana Bethany' Luana is the Sniper of the Star Hunter Pirates & the seventh member to join the crew. Luana spent her childhood training as a hunter in the mountains of her island and from a young age was respected as the greatest marksman the island had ever seen. She was able to hunt the fastest animals on the island from a mile away. She dreamt of more and wanted to see the world. When she met the Star Hunter Pirates crew, she followed her dream and joined up. ' ' [[Hayato Shun (KDAU)|'Hayato Shun']] Hayato is the swordsman of the Star Hunter Pirates and the eighth member to join the crew. Hayato is a master swordsman and from a formerly prestigious samurai family. His life long dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman and when he sees the Kai and the Star Hunter's stength he throws in his lot with traveling the world to become the greatest swordsman. Crew Strength Bounties Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations Visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia Related Articles *Kai De Avalon Universe *Kai De Avalon *Savio Koralen *Reiko Takahina *Dr Jarek Starosta *Doriana Aylen *Dr Julius Cascini *Zordan *Luana Bethany *Hayato Shun *The Leo Star External Links Category:Pirate Crew Category:KDAU Category:Star Hunter Pirates